Trust
by Bao Blossom
Summary: So hard to earn and so easily lost. What I think happened at the Tower of Salvation with Zelos that we didn't see in the game. Sheena's POV. SPOILERS! Hidden feelings, mixed emotions and no OOC. Edited


Discalimer: Don't own characters blah blah, just for fun, blah blah...

Revised First TOS ficlet...

Sheena's POV. Takes place right after Zelos' betrayal at the tower of Salvation. Starts just as she gets separated from the main group.

_**So Easily Lost**_

'_I'm so stupid.' _I thought, feeling the muscles in my arm burn, '_Stubborn to the very end. I really need to start acting more feminine at times like this and let him rescue me._

A funny image of Lloyd carrying me off princess style from the tower popped into my head. I laughed bitterly_. 'That wouldn't be my style now would it?'_ I heard their footsteps dim away as another jolt of pain rocked my body. I cringed and felt, rather than heard, the crack that issued from my ankle. But, still I didn't let go, not until I heard no more footsteps. They stopped, and I heard the hum of a door sliding shut. He was gone. I felt my eyes tear up and I cursed knowing why.

No one would come. No one would save me. I was... I was going to die.

I shut my eyes tightly, and let go. _Lloyd, good luck._

My senses began to fade as I plummeted downward. I knew I should have felt the air's resistance against my clothes, or see the light fading rapidly as I fell, or hear the roar of wind against my ears, but I was numb. Still, just hanging onto consciousness, I could have almost sworn I heard someone call my name.

_Him_ call my name.

A thousand images ran through my head as I realized I would never see him again. Some were good, others not so good, but one image clung and pulled at my heart no matter how hard I tried to forget it: that piercing smile of betrayal just moments ago. I laughed sadistically in my head at the absurdity of it. I didn't know you began to lose your head before you died. No that it mattered anymore anyway, but shouldn't it have been Lloyd I was hearing?

"Sheena!"

I felt tears seep out through my closed eyes. _Stop it! Stop thinking about him! He's as good as dead to me anyway._

Something wrapped around my bruised waist, something strong and warm. _This is it,_ I thought suddenly feeling my stomach shrink. _This is as far as I go. _There was movement over me. The warm feeling that enveloped me suddenly jerked and pain wracked my entire body. I heard a horrible screeching noise above me and something pulled roughly on my waist. Was this really what death felt like?

Soft strands of something traveled over my chin and tickled my right cheek. I tensed. My other senses failing me now, it was the one I had left that sent my mind whirling.

His smell. Nobody's hair smelled like that. It was _his_ smell.

I opened my eyes uselessly to darkness. I had to be dead, or hallucinating, because it was impossible that someone was holding onto me. It couldn't be! I was losing my mind. A new desperate feeling of hope gripped at my heart, and I couldn't help but wonder if this was some sick trick my mind was playing on me. I blinked and tried to make sense of what was going on. It frustrated me that my brain was working so slowly.

I was definitely in someone's arms, and we were still falling, but not as fast. I couldn't hear the rush of wind in my ears anymore. Instead I heard the grinding of stone and the high pitched scratch of something metallic against it. I tried moving my arms out in front of me, only to have them thrust back by the moving wall. _Ouch_. So the occasional sparks I saw in a streak above me where made by his dagger making its way between the rubble and bricks of the wall.

I tried desperately to make out his features aided by the dim sparks. I needed to see him. I needed to grasp the fact that _he_ had saved me. I felt stupid as hot tears rolled down my cheeks. This couldn't be real. Logic, reason, everything in my mind told me this wasn't happening. But, I wanted so much to believe.

"Zelos...?" I whispered into the darkness.

He let go of the dagger and took me in both arms. The motion left us in the dark and sent a sharp pain up my right hip. I felt my stomach travel up to my throat as I wrapped my arms around him and buried myself in his neck. We were in freefall only for a second, before I felt something like a tremor pass through his body. I gasped as our descent was cut short in a brilliant flash of light.

The muscles in his back tightened and our direction changed. We were moving up. Fast. I wanted to look up, but was afraid of what I would see if I did. I didn't lift my head to look at his face, but I cracked open my eyes and gasped at the sight that greeted me. I was looking past his back, where long, luminescent feathers of gold, red and orange moved gracefully but deliberately.

Wings?

We flew into the light of the room where I had left my friends, but we didn't stop. I hid my face against his neck again and let his heartbeat fill my ears. I didn't care where we were going, just as long as he stayed with me.

I don't remember how long we flew. It seemed like less than another heartbeat. Eventually, he stopped though, and the light from his wings dimmed and faded. It was completely dark here, and the only noise that made it to my ears was the rhythmic sound of our agitated breathing. I needed him to speak. I needed to know he was whom I had called to. The yearning to hear his voice was ripping me apart inside. There were so many things I was feeling at once that I felt like exploding.

He tensed as I tightened my aching arms around his back and shoulders. I could hear his heart hammering away in his chest, much like mine. I felt him give a deep sigh and finally rest his head against mine. "It's ok..." he whispered.

I shut my eyes and let go of reason. His words shattered what little restraint I had left. Reality collided with desire as I realized that it _was_ him! "Zelos."

Right now all I wanted to feel were his arms pulling me into him. The warmth of his skin under my fingers and the agitated beat of his heart against my chest. I felt the muscles in his back move slightly as he pushed his face into my neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispered tightening his embrace.

He'd saved me. There was a little voice in the back of my mind that warned me as I thought about what I wanted to do next. I ignored it.

Grabbing some smooth locks of his hair, I lifted myself up to his lips before he could say anything else. I was almost as shocked as he seemed when our lips met. _What am I doing? _The moment was like nothing I had ever felt in my life. I had kissed him before, but this time was different. I felt the surge of energy run through me in torrents of intoxicating pleasure when he began to return the kiss. He pulled me into his chest and I felt his hands clasp down on my leg and back strongly. My head was buzzing. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on edge when my tongue found his. I felt everything at that moment!

Then, just as suddenly, I felt nothing. Everything went black and when I opened my eyes again I was looking at the ceiling of a brightly lit room. My eyes widened and I looked up at two preoccupied faces above me.

"She's back," affirmed Regal offering me a hand.

I sat up and looked at Regal's hand as if it were the strangest thing I'd ever seen. V

"It seems all she really needed was that extra mana. The wounds weren't that severe. How do you feel?" Raine asked looking me over.

I needed to snap out of this stupid haze. What the hell had just happened? I took the hand that Regal offered and looked around for the first time. Well, it seems I wasn't dead at least. Regal was ok too. I was afraid something had happened to him back when we left him on his own. Presea sat behind him sharpening her ax. Raine looked tired, but otherwise in one piece and... that was it. There were only four of us in the room. I was scared realizing how miserable that made me.

Had it been Regal that rescued me? Had everything been something my mind made me believe in a desperate attempt to make real what I had wished for? But his voice, his smell. That kiss.

What happened?" I asked as Regal lifted me easily off the ground. "Where are we?"

I looked beyond my friends. This room didn't look like the last room I'd been in. It had no traces of the forgotten tree of mana, and was visibly brighter than the large chamber. It was smaller though and circular. There were eight elevators surrounding us, and in the middle, a few paces away, there was an inactive warp.

"I don't exactly know where we are," Raine began, "And I'm not sure what happened to you, but it seems—"

Her explanation was cut off by the loud hum of an elevator and the sudden whooshing of the door. We all looked towards the interruption and I gasped at the sight beyond the elevator doors.

"Hey look who I found," he called cheerfully into the room.

"Genis!"

Raine apparently, w was more preoccupied by the boy in Zelos' arms than in giving me an explanation. She rushed over to him with the spell already glowing in her staff.

"I suppose your explanation comes now," said Regal watching Zelos put down the boy.

"We were all rescued by him, but he has given none of us an explanation of his actions," commented Presea, putting away her ax.

She and Regal walked over to the half-elf siblings as Zelos busied himself with the elevator behind him. I couldn't move. Zelos had saved everybody? So, then, had I kissed him? But, what he had said back at the entrance... what he did! It didn't make any sense.

"Mm," Genis winced in his sister's arms.

"Is he all right?" asked Presea with a softer expression.

"He'll be fine," said Raine setting him gently over her jacket. "He just needs to lie down for a minute."

"Now is as good a time as ever Zelos. You've got us all together," said Regal looking back at us. Zelos stole a momentary glance at our battered group but busied himself with the elevator again.

"Sorry Duke, no time right now. Leave a message with my secretary though, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can," he smiled. I felt a spark flare within me. Nothing about this situation was funny. The fact that he thought it was, was grating my last nerve.

"If you don't tell us now what you're doing, we will have no reason to trust you any further," accused Raine.

He sneered. "You shouldn't have trusted me to begin with hunny."

The tension in the room became palpable. I was not the only one hurt by that comment.

"Sides," he continued casually, "Whether you trust me or not is moot. Just don't get yourselves killed while I'm gone and I'll be happy."

The elevator door that he had been working on reacted with his Cruxis Crystal and swished open. He jumped in and I began to panic. Was he really planning to leave without an explanation?

"Be back in a jiff. Don't go anywhere."

"No!" I yelled angrily. My silence had reached its limit. It was too much to take. He looked over at me with a bored expression as I limped to where he stood. As if he knew what was coming.

"Sorry hunny, I can't take you with me this time. Try to be patient till I can return," He winked.

I felt the air crackle around me as my cards burned in my tunic. "You..." It took a while to get my brain working straight with so much anger. "How dare you! You betray us and 10 minutes later you're saving us from the dangers you put us in? You can't just expect us to sit tight without any kind of explanation. What the hell is going on? Who are you working for? How could you do this to you friends?"

I thought I saw some change in his face as I spoke that last part, but gave an angry sigh when all he did was raise a brow at me. "We... we cared about you! Too much to understand why the hell you would do this to us. And yet, you're here laughing at the idea of having confused and hurt us! What do you want from us? Who the hell are you!"

It took every last bit of my strength to keep my tears from running out of my eyes. Why was I so hurt? Why couldn't I stop my heart from hammering in my chest as he looked down at me with that blank expression?

Finally, he tilted his head back and shrugged casually. "Hmm? Who knows? I could be working for Cruxis on a bigger scheme than any of you could imagine. I could be infiltrating this place for the Renegades to gain the upper hand on Mithos."

I stepped back, aghast at how casually he spoke.

"Or," he said looking down at me with a frightening gaze, "I could just be trying to save the friends I never really had."

His words felt like a slap to the face. What? He continued to look down at me with that unwavering expression until it hurt me to look at him.

"It's a real head scratcher, huh?" he shrugged again with a goofy smile and turned away. "Tell you what though, my _friends_. If we're all so close, you should know me well enough, right? Why don't you all tell me what my motives are?"

He looked from Regal, to Raine, then to Presea. And finally his eyes landed back on mine. He scoffed. "See now that's a real shame, because between you and me, I'd have liked to know the answer to that one too."

He slammed the button of the elevator consul and the door shut inches away from my face. And he was gone. No one said anything for a while. We were all trying to decipher the message behind his words. Somehow, I felt more hurt and confused than when I started yelling.

"Is something wrong Raine?" I heard Regal ask from behind me.

"No. Nothing serious. He just..."

"He smelled of blood," finished Presea.

I turned back to the girl, hoping I had heard wrong.

"We can't possibly be thinking of trusting him, can we? He..."

"His intentions are still unknown," Regal interrupted, "and we have no explanation as to why he did what he did. But I don't think it would be wise to rule out the possibility that he may still be on our side."

"Or that he is still against us," Raine countered.

Regal gave a heavy sigh and nodded, "Yes. It is understandable that we are all feeling uneasy right now. Trust is something very hard to earn and—"

"So easily lost," I finished with my eyes still fixed on the elevator.

I needed to get away from this conversation. I needed to think of what his words meant for me. My ankle had been mended by Raine's healing arts, but it was still sore. I made up some excuse about stretching it out to get to the other side of the room. There I could think without Raine's voice in my head. Had I been paying attention, I would have been bothered by their analyzing gazes on me. But, something he said kept playing over and over in my head. "_Help the friends I never had._" he was never really on our side then? Or could it be that we were never really on his?

I sighed and let my mind wander. He hated being the Chosen, so much that he had let all of this happen. On the inside there was something that had been eating away at him since childhood, but there wasn't a day I didn't see him smile. Why? Was it his way of detaching himself? I frowned. It suddenly hit me that I knew nothing about Zelos Wilder. I knew, just like everybody else, the life of the Chosen. But then, no one knew, and no one cared about Zelos Wilder. He was a name, a face, a title; everything except whom he really was. The worst part about it was, no one had bothered to get to know him in the first place. _He was obnoxious_, some part of me justified. _Another one of his walls_, I shook my head, definitely not an excuse for someone like me, who called myself his friend. And yet, I didn't know a damn thing about him. Maybe if I did, I would have noticed. I would have realized something was wrong. I clenched my fist. Here I was on a mission to 'save the world,' and I couldn't even save a friend.

There was a loud bang from the northern end of the room that interrupted my thoughts.

"What was that?" I heard Raine ask from across the room.

Genis gave a soft moan but remained unconscious on the floor. I saw Raine and Presea flank either side of him as another bang came from a different direction. I took out my cards.

"Something seems to be trying to get in," said Presea, with her ax at the ready.

A fissure appeared on the wall to my right. The explosions were following a clockwise sequence, and I was not the only one to notice this. I felt my stomach drop. Someone knew we were here. The bang came again, making the ground shake and another crack appear on the wall. Goddess, I would fall apart if he sold us out again. I looked straight ahead of me, where I calculated the final explosion to occur. I wouldn't be able to take another betrayal.

I jumped as the wall in front of me burst out and I heard a familiar scream that issued from the commotion. A voice I knew. The debris settled and we were met with a small guerilla of angels looming in all around us. _No_...

"Sheena!" my name came from the floor near the explosion. But before I could look down, something heavy was thrown into my hands. I caught it before I had a chance to see what it was.

"Take that and run! Raine! Bypass the secondary frame and deactivate sequences 1 through 4 to activate the warp. Go!"

"Zelos!"

As the dust cleared away, I saw him struggling to get out from the remains of the broken wall. He looked terrible. Besides the fact that he was covered in concrete, there were more wounds on him now than what we probably had all together. Some of them looked serious.

On my periphery, I saw Raine dash over to the control panel. Regal covered her. Presea was making sure not to stray too far from where Genis still lay on the floor. An angel came up behind me and I engaged into the battle myself, never loosing complete sight of Zelos. Somehow, he managed to stand and lift his blade towards the enemy.

"Your fight is with me!" he said drawing the ones closest to him.

Behind me, Raine had made sense of Zelos' directions and the warp was activated.

"All of you get out of here now! Sheena, make sure that gets to Lloyd."

His vest was now almost as red as Lloyd's jacket. The sluggish movements of his body gave away his exhaustion, but his words were clear and direct. He didn't look good, but he fought like the warrior he was.

"Zelos."

"_NOW_!" He turned and looked fiercely at me after taking out an angel.

I felt someone tugging on my arm and turned quickly to counter, only to discover Regal pulling at my arm. From the corner of my eye, I saw Raine edge Presea and a semi conscious Genis away into the warp. The healer then looked back at me and Regal. But, we had to get Zelos first. We couldn't just leave him. Regal let me go when another angel came forward and we fought him off. I looked nervously towards Zelos.

He greeted me with a smile. "I'm sorry," he panted.

My stomach dropped to my feet. That look told me something terrifying. He wasn't planning to join up after this. There wouldn't be an 'after this'. Regal, having dealt with another two angels, didn't wait for me to decide and pulled me along to the warp. Zelos nodded to the Duke and I watched in horror as he was struck in the chest with a staff.

"Wait!" I called back to the sky haired man. He avoided my gaze and looked down. We couldn't just leave him! Presea and Genis were already gone, Raine was waiting impatiently beside the warp as Regal pulled me in closer. I heard another yelp of pain from the Chosen and turned back.

It was then, in that moment, that my mind was clear for the first time in a long while. I couldn't save him before, but I'd be damned if I couldn't save him now!

"I'm sorry!" I shouted pushing down on the wrist that held my hand. Regal might have been one of the strongest in our group, but I was the fastest. The pressure point caused his grip to slacken and before he could react I pushed him back into the warp. Regal watched in shock as I ran back towards the chosen before he disappeared into the portal.

"Sheena!" called Raine desperately. I didn't care.

Zelos was just barely standing, his back turned to me. Three angels approached from above him. The one with the bow fi f red. As weak as he was, Zelos managed to block it with his shield. Another angel came for a frontal assault and while Zelos' shielded himself from the sword, a lance wielder tore into his side.

"Ahh!"

'_Bastards_!' "Seal Darkness!"

Running faster than I had in my life, I attacked. The three staggered back and Miss Arrows went down for good. I gave the next one nearest to me (which happened to be the lance wielder) a good kick and he was finished. Zelos was down, bleeding all over the floor. I clenched my fists, I didn't even have a damn gel on me, the only thing I could do was, "Purgatory seal!"

"All traitors to Cruxis must die."

The swordsman came down on me, apparently pissed, but I dodged the blade easily. I could hear Raine in the background curse at the angels about getting in her way. It was my fault she was here. I hoped she was ok.

Mr. Swordsman brought his blade down again and I caught it in between my hands. '_Shit_!' how many times had I been told NOT to do that when fighting multiple enemies? He smiled reading my mind as another group of angels appeared from behind me. My hands were busy. I wouldn't be able to fend them off.

Red hair invaded my field of vision and the swordsman oppressing me was down. Zelos. We looked at each other briefly before both erupting.

"You idiot!" we shouted in unison.

"You're still bleeding, the only thing my seal does is keep you conscious. You can't fight! Heal!" I complained pushing my back against his.

"I told you to leave! What the hell did you come back for?" He yelled dodging a spear.

"Ahh!" an arrow left behind a nasty cut on my side.

"Sheena!"

I looked over at Raine. They weren't letting her do any spells! A magic circle appeared under one of the angels she was fighting and I panicked.

"Raine!" Before I could think about what I was doing, I rushed over to the magic wielding angel and delivered a roundhouse kick. I was too late to stop the spell, but I did manage to stop her from targeting Raine. Instead, the enemy and I were engulfed in her own Ice Tornado cast. Things got a little blurry after that. I knew I was down, and as I tried to stand up I saw another spearman come over and prepare to lunge. I was too weak to counter. _This would hurt_. I poised myself for the pain that never came.

"Thunder Blade!" came Zelos' voice from somewhere in the room. The two angels nearest to me went down and another got a taste of the magic and staggered back.

I winced and picked myself up completely. "Heal yourself you moron! One more strike and not even Raine will be able to bring you back!" I yelled noticing his breathing come in short sharp breaths.

"Pyre Seal!" I took on two spearmen still gripping my side.

"First aid," came his voice again. The idiot had listened to me?

Mmm no; I spoke too soon. "You _**idiot**_ Chosen! I said heal yourself!"

I turned to yell some more but was silenced with the sight that met my eyes. I watched as wings of sparkling gold rose up from his back and illuminated the half destroyed room. He fell to his knees, and with his hair falling around his face it was hard to say if he was still conscious. But his wings never faltered, rising majestically over his hunched figure. The battle stopped momentarily as all eyes turned to the explosion of light he had created.

"Shadow," he whispered. He didn't look up or make a move, but one word was all I needed to understand.

"Cyclone seal!" The angels around me were pushed back by the powerful gust of wind and I rushed back towards Zelos, with my card out and ready.

I was almost out of magic. "I call upon the Envoy from the dark abyss," but if I couldn't pull this off, we wouldn't make it.

"Sacred Powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls," he whispered behind me. _He_ wouldn't make it.

"I summon thee," I felt my knees quiver. _Come on_, I pleaded my body, _just a little more._

"Let the sinners," he continued standing slowly.

"Come..." The lights around us gave way to an eerie darkness that enveloped the congregation of angels before us.

"Be punished..." he seethed.

"Shadow!"

Instead of delivering one of his blows though, Shadow's energy flew up and gathered around me. From the corner of my eye I could see Zelos' spell take a similar form.

"Judgment!" his voice boomed.

Shadow's energy was fighting to get out as in unison and with a hand outstretched we yelled. "Abysmal Judgment!"

The summon Spirit hovered momentarily over our heads before letting out a long eerie, "Diiiiie."

I was thrown back as powerful dark magic erupted all around us. The blasts of darkness took out every last angel still standing within our range. The ones who weren't shot were pulled in by the gravity ball in the centre were Shadow waited to end them with a swipe of his scythe-like finger, or the crunching mouths that surrounded him.

There was a final scream by the very last bowman in the room, and everything became silent. Shadow turned to me and gave me a small gesture of recognition before he returned to the spiritual realm. I couldn't help but shiver.

Raine looked up to me, panting and looking as shocked as I felt. I didn't even know you could unison with Summons. There was a dull thud beside me and I felt my heart stop.

"Zelos."

I turned and saw him over the floor as immobile as the bodies around us. His wings folded against his back and, as if whisked away by the wind, disappeared into a thousand feathers. He was done.

I crawled over to him as fast as my injured legs would let me and hoisted him over my lap. Raine wasn't far behind.

"Goddess!" I whimpered looking at his face. It was more than pale, it was ghost white. If the idiot hadn't pulled off this suicidal stunt; I pressed my hand against the open wound on his side as blood flowed between my fingers. If he had at least asked for help or told us what his intentions were; it wasn't helping much, his skin was actually cold now. If I hadn't been so naïve, and paid more attention to him. If I'd so much as _listened_ to him once in a while. It wouldn't have had to come down to this.

"Zelos?" I called already knowing I would get no answer. I said I would save him. He couldn't die now! Not after everything that had just happened, I still had so much I needed to tell him. What would I do then? There was so much I had to explain: he couldn't die!

"Raine!" I pleaded. When I looked up, she was already halfway through the spell.

"—Bring back this soul from purgatory..."

I pulled him against me as her magic surrounded us, hoping that it wasn't too late. I couldn't think about what would happen if it was.

"Resurrection!"

I pulled him into my chest as the energy of the spell traveled from the caster to the target. The magic accumulated under my legs and began to flow towards him as a cage of wings glittered above us. As it did, his warmth returned. The wisps of energy played with our hair and clothes as the magic took effect. Beautiful feathers of every color flew in spirals around us, healing every wound they touched. A particularly large amount gathered around his side, under my fingers, finally closing the gash. His blood dried and cracked off my hands. I heard him cough painfully before his breathing steadied and slowed. I shut my eyes and let out a deep sigh, almost passing out from relief. _Thank Kami. _

The last tendrils of magic whisked around us, increasing my energy and stamina until they disappeared into the air. I looked down anxiously.

"Mmmm, I'm in heaven..." he said softly into my breast.

My eyes widened. I should have seen that coming. The blood rushed up to my face and I swelled up like a toad as Raine looked down at us. _Good for nothing... pervert... insensitive... son of a...!_

The healer winced as a very loud 'thwack' echoed in the empty room.

"Oi, Oi!" he complained sitting up as I stood curtly. "At least give me some time to recover."

"You... you—!" I stammered, seething as he gave me that smirk.

Who the hell was I kidding? I _was_ pissed at him (for everything), but the relief and happiness of knowing that he was ok were much stronger than my anger. As I looked into his violet eyes, bite my lip was all I could do to stop myself from jumping into him.

"Revitalize."

We broke eye contact to look at Raine who had cast the much needed spell. I felt my health return to optimal conditions and looked back gratefully towards the healer. I was glad she was ok too.

"Raine," called Zelos taking her hand in his. She smiled and dropped her staff over his head before he tried anything else.

"Ow."

"Don't make me do that again Zelos," she warned good-naturedly.

He chuckled nervously and offered a small, "Thanks."

"I believe we have to be somewhere," Raine said crossing her arms.

"Oh shit! How long was I out? I hope we're not too late!" Zelos took both our hands and pulled us to the only elevator that had not been destroyed. The warp had been broken by Raine when I refused to go through it, so that no angels could follow the rest of our group.

"Geez," he said to himself while working the consul of the elevator, "If someone had just done what she had been told, and taken the Aionis back to Lloyd, we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with. You still have it, don't you?"

"Aionis?" asked Raine incredulously.

The thing he had thrown at me? I reached in my robes and pulled out an iridescent looking metal.

"All this was to get the material that Lloyd needed to wield the Eternal Sword?" asked Raine in shock.

'_What?_' I froze and stared at him so hard he raised his brow at me.

"Well, yeah. He couldn't have gotten it any other way. Believe me, I've been in this hell hole enough times to know that not even you guys are thorough enough to have found it."

And there it was; the reason for his betrayal, the proof that he really was on our side.

"That's why I gave it to Sheena. It was a dozy to get my hands on. I needed to make sure it would get to Lloyd, with or without me."

Something extremely heavy lifted from inside me the moment I heard those words. This was something I could believe! I had a feeling it was a bit more complicated than what he made it out to be, but he was here now. And he had come through.

"Of course, Miss Star here took it upon herself to decided to jeopardize all my hard work by coming back to get me," he accused with false anger.

Blushing at his 'indirect' comment I pouted as the elevator reacted with his Cruxis crystal again and the doors whooshed open.

"Come on, in you go."

Had he just scolded me for saving his life? Raine walked in first and I walked up beside him crossing my arms. "If you would have told us what you were doing, we would have gone to help so that I wouldn't have _had_ to go back and save your ass in the first place!"

He raised a brow. "You didn't _have_ to do anything Sheena. I wasn't worth risking the mission. You're a ninja, I though you knew better."

I felt my face get hot. It was weird listening to him talk like this. So many years of praising himself and building himself up, to suddenly find out that he considered himself lower than dirt. I didn't like it.

"Stupid Chosen." I uttered under my breath, "Don't try to make this my fault."

"Still," he said taking my hand. I tensed as he cut the space between us and held me in a momentary embrace. Before I had time to process his action he held me out at arm's length and looked like he was about to say something meaningful. "I think you're an idiot for risking your life to save mine."

I looked up to his toothy grin and realized the awkwardness was gone. _Can't believe I fell for that._ I sighed exasperatedly in my mind. "I think you're an idiot period." I said pushing his face away from me. He looked back in mock anguish as I crossed my arms and turned away.

"You're both right," Raine interceded stoically.

^o^ hahaha! Wow, the edit turned out a lot different than the original version. Hope it was for the better! Zelos's POV is done, but I'm not sure I want to post these in the same story... since they share many scenes, maybe I should, but I wanted to make his story one of its own... hmmm dunno. We'll see. But let me know anyway what you think of it! leave it in your review... (cough cough) Review! (cough cough)

Hope you enjoyed as much as I did

Bea


End file.
